


Can I Have A Wonpil, Please?

by Lovelyj



Series: Still & Me [12]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: BriWoon implication, Canon, Everyone needs a Wonpil, Fluff, Highly related to STILL fic, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, M/M, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Wonpil seems to have a lot of time for everyone else but Jae
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Still & Me [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Can I Have A Wonpil, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again everyone! I’m not really satisfied with this work but I hope you will still like it 🥺
> 
> This is highly related to first chapter of Still. I'm bringing you back to 2018.
> 
> Inspired from Young K saying he wants to have 5 Wonpils. Please don’t expect so much. Thank you~

Just because he is dating Wonpil doesn’t mean he has all the privilege in the world. It’s not like he’s not always racing with the rest of the members to get the younger’s attention. He’s used to this situation actually, even when they were still trainees. But the day he kissed Wonpil, his world has changed. He couldn’t help but want Wonpil for himself.

Yet, its not like he can control his situation. And unfortunately, he’s not that courageous to express himself. But he noticed how he overthink a lot, wondering if he tell Wonpil his thoughts, would he misunderstand and dislike it. Would Wonpil think he is over controlling or selfish. So, here is suffering in heavy thoughts. Should he just wait for Wonpil to choose him?

Well.. Sorry.

But No.

He can’t. 

He might die if he stay still.

He couldn’t sleep well last night so here he is standing in front of Wonpil’s door in the early morning with an intention to borrow a nail clipper or a hair comb, probably anything. He cannot use his old tactics, like borrowing Wonpil’s computer since he already bought his own.

_ Should I just break my computer? _

He‘s not sure of what he’s doing and it’s too weird to be nervous just because he wants to see his little boyfriend. For sure, he’s got his cha—

“Yah! Yoon Dowoon! Leave my room this instance! Do you really have to be here all naked in my sacred place? Are you kidding me? Get your clothes! Leave! Go!”

—or maybe not. He releases a big sigh and figured, today is not his day either.

“Jaehyungie hyung, are you okay?” A deep voice speaking in English from the room next to Wonpil shifted his gaze from the door. He watched the male who only woken up from his sleep with disheveled hair.

“Huh?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.. I was just—“

“If you wanna see him, go in..”

“Oh no, I was just gonna ask if.. if he has a.. a pen..” He stutter. Suddenly regretting of his excuse. Young K knows him well. For sure he’s already caught on. He just wanna bury himself and scream.

“Pen?”

“Yeah, pen" Young K then immediately stepped inside his room but before he could, Jae added "I need a blue colored pen..”

“Oh.. I only have black..”

“As expected. Then I’ll go back to my room..”

“I thought you’ll borrow a pen..” He points to Wonpil's room.

“Later. I’m not in a rush..” Jae says as he rush to return to his room but before he could get inside, a loud bang of a door reflexively made the two turn around to see where the noise is coming from.

“Yaaaaaaahhh!!” Wonpil screams with a pillow on his hands, hitting Dowoon again and again but what Jae could only see is the huge smile coming from his sunshine. His hiccup-y laugh as he play with the half naked maknae.

Jae almost smiled, not until he was cut off by Young K‘s amusement.

“Woah, why does Dowoon always get naked in Wonpil’s room? He’s got a cute face but his body is seriously.. hot” Young K admired with a wide smile plastered on his face. Jae gave him a boring look as he shook his head. He probably heard that a million times. If only the poor boy knew how much Dowoon admires his bulky body as well. Too bad he can’t say anything or else Wonpil will kill him.

Jae rolls back to bed with the flash of event earlier. Though he could hear the strong satoori of the leader scolding the two maknae outside, his mind is still everywhere else but his surrounding.

_ That’s annoying, why does Dowoon has to have a sculpture-like body? _

He’s suddenly getting an upset stomach so there, he decided to sit on his computer to forget the ache he knew a medicine couldn’t cure.

Later at noon, they all gathered to order for lunch. Like always, it takes a long time for Jae, Wonpil and Dowoon to choose. Meanwhile, Sungjin and Young K just picked whatever comes to mind. After all, anything that's edible is a good food unless they are particularly craving.

"Wonpil-ah.."

"Yes, Sungjin hyung.." Wonpil replies without the need to look up. Eyes focused on the catalogue of dish on his hand.

“What are you going to eat?” He asked in concern while peeking at the catalogue Wonpil is staring at.

“Spicy beef soup?”

“Are you sure you can finish that?”

“No.. but you can finish it for me” Wonpil glances to Sungjin with a knowing smile.

Sungjin could only judge Wonpil in a stare before he snorts. “Tsss.. sure”

On the seat next to Wonpil, there is his boyfriend listening to the whole conversation, feeling like his throat has caught onto something despite of hearing the same statement for many years. He wish he could do the same for Wonpil. Too bad he’s one of those picky eaters even if he doesn’t want to be.

"How about you hyung? Have you ordered yet?"

Jae snaps out from his thoughts upon hearing Wonpil's voice.

"Hmm? Ah, yeah.."

"Great.. you too Dowoonie?"

"Yep!" Dowoon confirms.

"Assa! I'll order now.. I'm hungry.." Young K exclaimed as he pick up his phone and dial a restaurant number.

Later, the dining table was full of the two youngest members discussion about the drama they are currently watching and the games they play together.

It was always like that. They usually enjoy the same shows and games. Now he thinks of it, he and Wonpil do had a lot of passion yet they have so much differences.

_ Then, why do I like you so much? _

Still, giving up is not on Jae’s dictionary. And here he is at Wonpil’s room.. finally!

With the rest of the members..

Unfortunately..

It was the maknae’s idea, forcing everyone by using his irresistible cuteness to watch a movie with him. A marvel movie in specific.

Particularly, it was Young K, Sungjin and Wonpil are the most hyped for this type of films while he was the neutral one. Actually, no. He’s not into superhero movies.

_Why am I here again? Ah.. Wonpil._

Jae did his best to enjoy the film yet, the more he try to focus, the more his view becomes blur and without noticing, the sun has set and no one is in the room but him..

And Wonpil..

“Are you awake?” Wonpil asked with a smile forming on his lips. Staring down on him with those pretty doe eyes.

Without a thought, Jae’s heart became full and bright. His lips immediately curled into a smile at the sight of the handsome man staring at him. Only him.

“You slept on the movie again..” Wonpil chuckles. “Let’s watch a similar film next time for you to sleep soundly every night” He teases.

“How long was I asleep?” He asked with a groggy voice.

“Hmmm..” Wonpil cutely raised a hand, folding his fingers to count. “Three hours.. you slept right at the moment we played the movie..” He answers with a giggle.

“Why do you keep laughing?” Jae blink-blinks.

“We were so noisy but you haven’t heard anything at all. That was funny..”

He felt warm hearing the sound of Wonpil’s laughter. He couldn’t help but stare a little longer and pray that this may be his chance to ask the younger to spend time with him.

“Wonpil-ah..”

“Yes, hyung..”

“Would you—“

“Pil— Oh, hyung.. are you awake?” Jae almost curses out loud as he startled from the strong satoori of the sudden entrance of their leader. Which once again pulled his heart into despair.

“Hmm..” He replies weakly before Sungjin nod at him.

“I’m ready..” The leader turned to Wonpil’s attention.

“Me too..” Wonpil replies with a light enthusiasm. And there, Jae realized a little too late that the two are wearing a simple attire to go out.

“Where are you going?”

“Ah! We’re going to Paju..” Wonpil answered in the same manner.

“Paju?!”‘ He exclaims at the unexpected location. That’s a freaking kilometers away from their dorm. Suddenly, his head began to spin as he count the hours Wonpil would be away from him again.

Does the world hate me this much?

“Yes.. a friend was showing off the strawberry milk that I really like and now I’m craving it..”

“Ah..” Jae responds with no interest.

_ Curse that friend! _

“Do you want to come with us?” Sungjin invites.

As much as Jae wants to spend a day with Wonpil. He can’t bear sitting on the back seat nor asking Wonpil to sit with him and turn Sungjin into their driver. That would be so awful.

So here he is, being the most generous boyfriend in the whole wide world although he hate this kind of set up.

“Uh.. no, it’s okay.. you guys go ahead.. I’ll sleep more..”

“Are you sure?” Wonpil confirms.

“Yeah.. sleepy~”

“Hyungdeul!! Can you take me to the studio?” The maknae’s voice outside resonated the dorm. Sungjin then immediately glanced to the maknae’s direction.

“Take care..” Jae pat Wonpil’s head with a faint smile on his lips. And before Jae could watch him leave, Wonpil closed their gap and left him a peck on the cheek while Sungjin was looking away.

“Sleep well~” Wonpil warmly says before closing the door.

“Practice?” He heard Wonpil say outside.

“You’re practicing too hard” Sungjin joins in.

“I don’t think so.. I’m still working on my reverb” Dowoon explains as the voice began to fade from Jae’s room until he could hear the door close.

Jae sighs and stares on the ceiling of the dark and huge empty room. Touching his left cheek which left the sensation of Wonpil’s soft lips.

At least he don’t kiss anyone aimlessly other than me anymore..

But then, he couldn’t stand this any longer. His patience is getting shorter. It feels like Wonpil is too far from his reach no matter what he does. Yet who he is even to be selfish when they all had been like this, leaning and needing him. He sure is just like everyone, except, he had not only like the younger but he had love him with all his heart. If even with the people he trust, he’s already feeling this way, how much worse will it be for him outside? The thought just makes Jae want to cry from the frustration.

He shouldn’t be like this but his heart keeps doing the otherwise. So here he is laughing and talking to everyone on the web to forget the emotions running onto him.

Its another day for practice and all he can see is how Wonpil beams into a smile. Giggling from the words Young K would whisper to his ear.

The rest are still preparing and tuning their instruments however it doesn’t seem to get off to Jae’s mind of how the younger could spare time for everyone but him. Is it his fault? Or it is Wonpil who had forgotten about him.

“Hyung.. Jaehyung hyung!” Sungjin nudges his shoulder for being unresponsive every time he calls him.

“Hmm.. w—what?”

“Get back to your senses.. We know you have a big fat crush on Wonpil but you’re already dating. You even see each other everyday. Focus..”

Jae only frowned to the leader and shifted his gaze back to his guitar.

“What are you talking about? Just tune your guitar..”

“You’re the one’s delaying us.. you haven’t stopped staring at Wonpilie since we got here.. is there any problem? Did you fight?”

“No..”

“I know.. Wonpil won’t be that bright if you fought..” Sungjin confidently says, knowing Wonpil fully well.

“Then you don’t have to ask..” He replies in an irritable tone for some reason, he doesn’t really like how Sungjin talks to him.

“You’ve been acting weird.. wanna talk about it?”

“No..” Jae quickly says. Ignoring Sungjin to tune his electric guitar, Mary.

“Wonpil-ah.. take Dowoon with you. Buy us a drink. I’ll pay for it..” Sungjin orders which then halted Young K and Wonpil’s conversation.

“Yes, hyung..” Wonpil replies before going to Dowoon who didn’t heard the leader as he is busy hitting his drums.

“Wonpil-ah, later. Okay?” Young K reminds Wonpil before he left with the maknae.

Little do they know, there’s a glaring eye from the opposite corner of the practice room.

“Again. Again. They’re starting again..” He mumbles to himself.

“What did you say?” The leader glances to the eldest upon hearing his voice.

“Nothing..” Jae feigned ignorance as he endlessly tune his guitar.

"Hyungdeul, I’m the first one to make plans with Wonpil today. Don’t ask for him. Okay?” Young K points to Sungjin for assurance who seems to be in a good mood. Walking closer to the two to join their conversation.

“Yeah.. I won’t”

“Last time I told you about it, you abducted him!”

“When did I?!”

“You took him on a soccer game!”

“What are you talking about? We bought tickets before— Yah! Kang Bra.. why are you getting angry?” Sungjin’s raises his voice which immediately tamed Young K.

“No.. I’m not. Hyung.. I’m sorry..”

“Should I call Dowoon?” Sungjin threatens as he teasingly put his hand on his pocket to get his phone.

“Ah, Sungjin hyuuuung~ I’m just kidding.. he.. he..”

“No, I’ll tell him..”

“Don’t do that hyung~ I have things to do with Pil later..” Young K cries dramatically.

As they continuously fight, Jae’s sensitivity just kept on rising. He’s not usually like this but he can’t help it. He’s missing Wonpil even more in every day he feel this way although he had seen him minutes ago and he’s just on the ground floor buying them drinks right now.

He sighed. “I’ll go out for a sec..” He stood up and walked out.

“Hyung, hold on! Don’t go.. We have to— hyung!” Jae ignores Sungjin’s call until he closed the door.

“Did something happened?” Young K innocently asked. Sungjin only gave him a meaningful stare in which he understood immediately.

“Oh.. he’s still sulky? Did you figured out why?”

“We would’ve if you didn’t talked too much..”

“Sorry.. I didn’t know..”

“Nah, its okay.. I think Wonpil can only resolve this..”

“Do you think he noticed?”

“He did. We talked about it when we went to a drive..”

“What did he say?”

“He’s too shy to ask.. so he’s just avoiding Jae hyung until he tells him..”

“Suddenly?”

“I know. I had the same reaction as you. I didn’t expect him to say that. But he said being friends and getting into relationship feels different. He doesn’t know how to act around him yet..”

“That’s cute but Dowoon’s cuter and someone has to talk to Jae hyung somehow..”

“I’m not sure if you’re being serious but yeah..”

The practice went well without trying to figure out Jae’s condition. Thought its like walking on an eggshell when things are rough for one of them, it has become a habit to avoid stressful conversations to keep them all good. Their understanding for each other is one of the substance as to why they could live together for a long time. So, to not notice the atmosphere around them is impossible, except things are now different between Jae and Wonpil.

Everyone are now placing their instruments to its rightful place before they leave the room. And just after Young K was done, he called to Wonpil in which the younger nod in understanding right away.

“Sungjin hyung.. we have to stay behind..” Wonpil informs the leader.

“I know..”

“Ah really? I’m a bit sad..” Dowoon chimes in as he already have an idea that the two will be working on a song together that will probably take until the dawn.

“We’ll play tomorrow our Dowoonie..” Wonpil walks to Dowoon and squishes him in a hug. As the maknae gave him a similar face for his happy and sad reactions which also Wonpil finds endearingly cute. Until he can’t help but scrunch his nose at the sight.

Everything seems to be so bothersome and uncomfortable to the eldest, he almost want to break a string of his guitar. So here he is, looking away. Impatiently waiting for the rest to end their conversation so he could lie down to bed. It’s strange cause he is sure it’s not the practice that’s draining his energy but its the happiest smile from the man he love yet he couldn’t get close as if he is back to zero. As if the kiss never happened at all.

“I’ve been thinking.. I wish we could have five Wonpil..” Young K suddenly says with a chuckle.

Jae snorts at the remark yet no one noticed.

“What the heck hyung..” Wonpil disagrees.

“So we could play with one each.. We all need Wonpil, right?” He explains with a pout as he suppresses a laugh.

“That’s..” Dowoon tried to join the conversation yet he is too conflicted from the weird idea.

“I think that’d be scary.. it’ll be too noisy.. I don’t want that..” Sungjin shivers as he imagine.

“Let’s get out of here Brian hyung.. you keep talking nonsense” Wonpil pushes Young K on its back with full force as he laugh while the older keep teasing him of how he actually likes the attention although he’s disagreeing right now.

“Eyy..”

“Wonpil hyung is right.. you should leave now so you can return home.. it’s dangerous outside..” Dowoon advices.

“Are you worried about me?” Young K asked with a toothy smile but Dowoon only tilted his head on a side and gave him a disagreeing face.

“Brian.. would you also want to have five Dowoon and share him to anyone?” Jae suddenly said which made everyone silent. Furious yet controlling of his emotions.

“Ha?” That’s the only word Young K could say.

“You don’t want it, right? You want Dowoon for yourself, right?”

Young K internally panics of what Jae would say more.

“Hyung..” Wonpil quietly calls to Jae.

“Me?” Dowoon points to himself before turning to Wonpil as if he is expecting the older to know what is on Jae’s mind.

“Jaehyungie hyung must be sleep talking..” He says to the maknae as if its a kid whom he could fool before he walked to Jae’s space and covered his mouth with his palm to stop the oldest from talking before glaring at him. As if they are talking through their eyes, frown doesn’t fade. Meanwhile, the rest isn’t sure if they should leave them alone or separate them but then Wonpil has decided for all of them and dragged Jae out of the room.

“This is why you should stop joking about Wonpil hyung. Jaehyungie hyung has been jealous all these time” The maknae complains while he looks to Young K.

“How do you know?” Young K asks with a widen eyes.

“He looks at you as if he’s gonna bury you alive every time you guys gets too close to Wonpil hyung..”

“Are you sure he isn’t looking at you that way?” Young K retorted.

“Why me? I don’t like  like Wonpil hyung..”

“That same goes for everyone Dowoonie..” Sungjin placed a hand on Dowoon’s shoulder.

“Are we going home?” Dowoon turns to Sungjin.

“Oh, wait. Wonpil.. we were supposed to—“ Young K squishes his eyes in disappointment. He missed another day to borrow Wonpil.

“Let’s just call it a day. Aren’t you hungry? Let’s eat before we get back..”

“But I wanna work on it tonight..”

“You and Dowoon are so alike. Just give it a rest at least today..”

“Sungjin hyung is right.. Younghyun hyung..” Dowoon assures and just how weak Young K is for those concerned eyes and concerned voice, he doesn’t say more and followed the other two.

“Hyung, what’s wrong with you? You can’t just say that in front of Dowoon..” Wonpil scolds as they enter the dorm.

“Brian.. he’s getting on my nerves” His hand clenches into a fist as he hold his anger.

“What did he even do? And even he commit a grave sin you just can’t spill it in front of everyone”

“Why are you angry at me?!” Jae’s voice raises up from the frustration building inside him.

“I’m not angry!” Wonpil’s voice accidentally raises up however, he was quick to realize to not let his emotion take over him or they might hurt each other. He took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m worried” His voice is soft and concerned. “I don’t want Dowoon to hear it coming from us. If Brian hyung mans up then its gonna be up to them. Let’s not interfere their own pace” He quietly says.

His tone made Jae calm down. Realizing there’s no use to be angry in regards to someone else’s life. He completely understand Wonpil’s reasons.

“I know. You already told me about that” He breathes out.

“I’m sorry, hyung”

“Me too.. I wasn’t thinking..”

It all became silent for a few second without looking at each other. Now they’re here, it’s strange how Jae couldn’t seem to bring up what he’s been wanting to say all these times. Its suffocating, he just want to get out and breathe however, it would also mean Wonpil won’t be around. And this is the longest time he got to be on the same room as Wonpil since he could remember.

“Why are you not telling me what’s going on with you? I’ve been waiting“ Wonpil quietly says which made Jae stare at him.

“What do you mean?”

“We know you have problems but you’re not telling any of us” Wonpil stepped closer to the taller and tiptoed to wrap his arms around the his neck and finally Jae feels warm yet terrified as he wonder what could be running on Wonpil’s mind. “Hyung, I don’t want you to be weary around me just because we’re dating. I’m still the Wonpil you know, if you need someone to talk to I’ll be here, okay?”

He almost broke down as he listen to the smaller. He missed Wonpil talking this softly to him. He missed his hugs. He missed his touch. He missed them.

“I missed you.. a lot” The words accidentally slips on his mouth as he wrap his arms to the smaller waist.

“Then why aren’t you coming to me? Why didn’t you hug me?“ Wonpil sounded broken as if he was getting the wrong idea all along.

He faces the younger.

“I.. you’re busy.. I didn’t want to interfere..” He trails off which drawn a confused look on the younger.

“I’m.. no. I’m not. I’m just playing with them since you’re busy.. isn’t it that way? You’re always bore on your computer. You’ve been talking to your friends a lot..”

“But that’s.. It’s not like that..” Jae tries to explain his part.

“They were just trying to occupy me so I don’t have to think much.. but.. but.. I’m not mad. I’m fine with what you’re doing. If it makes you happy.. We don’t have to change just because something changed between us. I’m just letting you know I’ll always be here.. That’s all I want to say, I’ll call Brian hyung” There’s panic on his tone as he search for his phone from his pocket.

Its cute but that also made Jae realized that there has to be some misunderstanding between them which for sure, Wonpil has just also learnt by now.

“Wonpil-ah.. I’m sorry” He quickly says as he grab Wonpil’s phone away.

Wonpil gave him an incredulous look as he froze looking back to his phone before he could get back to his senses and speak. “Don’t be sorry.. It seems like there’s a misunderstanding” He blushes out of embarrassment.

“Which is why I’m more sorry.. don’t go to Brian..”

“But—“ Wonpil’s phone buzzed with an indication of someone’s text. Jae quickly checks on it as he sees the “Kang Yaman” ID on the phone.

He smiles in triumph and showed the text to Wonpil telling them they’ll return to dorm a little later.

“Let’s go to my room..” Jae says as he reach out for the smaller hand to bring Wonpil on his room.

“This is our second time..” Wonpil mumbles as sit on Jae’s bed.

“Hmm?”

“Sleeping on the same room..”

Jae warmly smiles as he stare on Wonpil lovingly. “Don’t worry, you’ll lose count eventually..”

“I’m looking forward..” A toothy smile grew on Wonpil’s lips that made Jae ruffle the curly hair as he sit on the bed. Facing the younger before cupping his left cheek and rub it with his thumb.

“I wasn’t doing it on purpose.. they were hogging you. I could not even try. I was upset because of myself.. that’s the only reason I don’t feel good these days..”

“I misunderstood too hyung.. We don’t have to argue about it. But knowing you’re jealous, I feel light hearted”

Jae withdraws his hand and overreacted too much. “Jealous?!!I’m not. Why would I—“

Wonpil then folds his arms to his chest as he look at the older with a smudge on his face.

“I know you won’t accept it. Just continue what you were saying..” He says.

“Wonpil..” Jae warns.

“Fine. You’re not jealous. Please, continue..”

Jae sighs. Seriously, Wonpil only hear what he wants to accept.

“Never mind. I learned a lesson from this situation..”

“What is it?”

“That it was always you who’s trying. That I haven’t done enough for you—“

“Hyung—“

Jae clasped their hands and squeezes it to let him continue.

“I admit it, I’m bad at asking you out and that’s why everyone is always ahead of me. You’re always the first one to reach for me so it was difficult.. I didn’t know what to do..”

“That’s not true. You’re the first one who held me. I probably won’t do it for the rest of my life but you did. If you didn’t try, will we even have this kind of conversation right now?” Wonpil gazes at him with a glistening eye. And its too overwhelming, its too pretty, it hurts. 

How lucky is he to have such understanding and lovable person in life to call his.

“I like you.. a lot. Always remember that..” The words on Jae’s mind once again slips to his mouth which made the younger smiles in overwhelm.

“Me too..” He says before leaving a peck on Jae’s lips. “Then let’s cut the chase. Go ahead and try asking me out on a date or something..”

“Eh?” Jae didn’t expect that coming but then his mind wandered off to think of the places they could go as if they’re just casually roaming around some places. “Uhmm.. we can eat on the newly opened restaurant near the neighborhood. Or.. or we can have a stroll at midnight near the river”

“It’s a date then..” Wonpil softly chuckles as he watch his hyung making an effort to think of anything.

“Good. Just make sure to turn off your phone. I don’t want the boys to bother us”

“Its fun seeing you jealous.. cute..”

“I’m not.. no one’s gonna take interest in you besides me so what makes you think I‘m jealous?” Jae retorted which surprised Wonpil and reflexively hit Jae on his arm.

“You’re so mean. You still owe Brian hyung an apology..” Wonpil teases before laying on the bed to cover himself under the blanket.

“Why are you even bringing that up?” Jae then joins in and embraced the younger from the back and bury his head on the younger’s nape as if he’s the most clingy between them.

“You’re so noisy..” Wonpil shyly complaints as he feel the older’s breath on his back.

“You like me anyway..” Jae mumbles.

“I’m happy..” Wonpil quietly says.

“Me too..” Jae shifter from his position to face Wonpil. “..but I’m hungry..“

“Is this how you’ll ask me out on a date?” Wonpil raises a brow and suddenly Jae blushes from shyness.

“If that’s how you want to call it.. well..” He trails off..

“Okay, let’s go!” Wonpil smiles widely as he stood up and excited to go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most canon fic I ever written but somehow it was so difficult. Probably because the jealousy topic will always lead me to angst. I really want this to stay light hearted so I hope you guys felt that way.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day~


End file.
